The 4th Quarter Quell
by theaman1999
Summary: The same as all other post-mockingjay stories. The rebels failed at instituting a new government. The Capitol overthrew the rebel's government and continued the Hunger Games. This is my first fan fiction so it might be kinda bad. Constructive criticism allowed but no hate please.
1. The Quell Announcement

**Hello. This is my very first fan fiction titled the 4****th**** Quarter Quell. Please rate and review this story. Constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thank you.**

President Alba looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00 p.m. _So the time has come for the 100__th__ annual hunger games. _She couldn't wait to see what these games had in store for the districts of Panem. "Madame President," her secretary said who has shaking nervously. Alba loved when people would get deathly afraid at the sight of her. They both knew well that if he did not please her she could have him killed in an instant. "Yes?" The president replied. "It is time for you to announce this year's Quarter Quell." Her secretary responded. So she went up from her chair and pushed open the doors of the balcony to where hundreds of thousands of Capitol citizens were cheering deafeningly. The president had raised both arms to signal them silence. "Thank you. This years hunger games will be a spectacular treat for all of you." The president said. A little girl in a velvet white dress came up and gave the president the envelope with a number 100 on it. "And now time to announce this year's Quarter Quell!" Alba opened up the envelope and read it in her mind. She grinned. All the citizens leaned closer to hear her better. "On the first quell as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to start violence every district was required to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. On the second Quell as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen every district was to send twice as many tributes." The president smiled as that was one of her favorite games to watch. "On the third Quell as a reminder to the rebels that not even the strongest among them can overcome the power of the Capitol each district was to reap from their existing pool of victors." The president paused for a moment. She particularly hated that year's games as the rebellion had started and nearly destroyed the Capitol. However the rebels' system for something called a "democracy" had failed after five years. Now the moment they were all waiting for. "As a reminder to the rebels that history shall not repeat itself we will be repeating the first and second Quell and combine them into one for this year!" The national anthem swelled up with sound and the president said "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Not so bad for an introduction?**

**Tomorrow we will see who the 48 tributes are! Whew! That's gonna be exhausting to write.**

**Please R&R! I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzann Collins and Scholastic do.**


	2. District One Reaping

**Hello again. As some of you requested I will try my best to make the chapter longer than one paragraph. I apologize I should have pre planned but whatever. Any way on to the story and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**District 1 POV Antonia Gorge (16)**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m. That's not too late to get ready for the reaping. So I lie in bed thinking out what I should do for the games and what to wear for the reaping. "I know!" I said to myself. I put on my jeans and a shirt that said _Natural Born Killer._ I laughed at the irony of that. The truth is that District 1 always trains for the games. They make you start at the age of five until your 14. Most people would consider that cheating but in my opinion who gives a damn!

My mom says good morning to me and all that usual junk. I tell her good morning and that I'm ready to slaughter a bunch of 12 year olds. She just laughs and says good luck to me. I go downstairs and sit down and eat some breakfast. Usually it's just a banana or an apple. I'm really not that hungry however. I've got butterflies in my stomach to be honest. So I just go over to my friend Alicia's house and talk to her about the games and stuff. "So when you get picked what will be your strategy?" She asks somewhat rhetorically. "You're just so funny, you know that?" I reply to her question. So we sat in silence until Alicia's mom had said "Girls, it's almost time for the reaping!"

My mom and I walked over to the town square. She waited in the Adult's section. I smirked and looked at the mayor. He began reading the treaty of treason that nobody gives a crap about anymore. Since I was bored I stood around and started picking at the back of my hand at this scab that I never let heal. After what seemed like an eternity had passed by, the capitol representative came up on the stage and said "Happy Hunger Games and may the odd be ever in your favor! Ladies first!" She began to pull out the first girl's name. "Alexei Borodin" She began to say. "I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed out loud before anybody else had the chance to say so. All the girls who wanted to volunteer looked pissed off at me. I just smirked at them and made my way up to the stage.

* * *

**District 1 POV Octavia Gore (17)**

I had woken up from my sleep which was over two hours ago. My parent's weren't home, as usual. They never loved me nor did they care for me. I had to learn to fend for myself at the age of five. Could you imagine a five-year old doing everything by herself with no one around to help her? That's why I always got out of the house early.

My parents used to beat the crap out of me when I was six all the way unto eleven. That is actually to my advantage because for me, well let's just say those memories always added fuel to the fire which made me aggressive and violent to anyone foolish enough to stand in my way. The people at the training academy were always impressed with my cruel ways of killing. I don't have a lot of friends which makes me even more angrier.

I shudder at all of those thoughts as I snap back into reality. I wear all black including my shoes. That has always been my style for the reaping day and I'm not about to change it either. So I walk myself over to the town square and cross my arms as I glared st the mayor who reads the treaty of treason which I think is utter nonsense that he has to do it every single time we do the Hunger Games. The Capitol representative has come to the stage and said "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first! Alicia-" "I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everybody looked at me and started laughing at me because nobody likes me. I ignore them and walk up to the stage where I met the other girl.

* * *

**District 1 POV Alexander Rojas (16)**

I threw the spear. _Whoosh! _It hit the target straight in the chest. The judges looked at each other and nodded. They started writing down my training score on their clipboard. I don't have to guess hard at what my score will be. I smiled at myself and thought this is going to be such a fun hunger games to compete in. When I went over to my friends they looked at me and said "You did great out there, Al." I laughed and said "No shit." My best friend Titus had shook hands with me and said "Good luck in the games." "You too." I replied back to him. It will be so awesome to kill those other pathetic kids.

When our scores come up I make an impressing 198/200. The screen changes after a few moments. When I see the kid, I smirk. Then his score comes op. Some other kid got a perfect 200! That hasn't been done in over 50 years! My mouth drops in shock as I stare in jealousy at that other kid. He pumped his fists in the air and shouted "Hell yeah!" I stare at him with absolute hatred. _He's probably gonna die in the bloodbath by some 12 year old who doesn't even know how to wield a knife._ Oh we will see who wins the Hunger Games this year.

The next morning comes and it is the day of the reaping. Many kids were gathered out at the town square. The mayor reads the dull treaty of treason which is required every single year of the Hunger Games. I yawn trying not to make it too loud for everyone to hear. After about an hour or so he finally finishes the damn thing. The Capitol representative had come to the front of the stage. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" With that she pulled the strip of paper to the lucky winner. "Alexander Rojas." Nobody came forward to volunteer however because they knew that I wanted to go so bad into the games. Everybody started cheering for me saying "Alex! Alex!" Over and over again. Then the crowd got silent and the escort said "Thank you." Again she pulled another slip for the boys. "Gregory Higgins." I realized who he was when I saw who had come forth. It was the kid who got the perfect score.

Then the girls came up but I didn't pay attention to who they were because all that was going on in my mind was _Why him? It doesn't matter because I will kill him behind the Careers' backs._

**Well there was the District 1 reaping! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Next time we will see the ruthless killers of District Two.**

**Be sure to rate and review! **


	3. District Two Reaping

******I will do my best to have a chapter posted every 3-4 days. However I may be busy as school is coming up shortly. Give it up for District Two everybody!**  


**Tiberius Golinski District 2 POV (18)**

_SLICE! SLICE! SLASH! _The dummy fell to the floor having been severed across the stomach with the right arm flying off. The next thing I did was throw a spear. _WHOOSH! _The spear landed straight in the chest impaling through the heart. The final thing I did was show my excellent hand-to-hand combat with a knife. The judges looked impressed with my skills and murmured to each other. "You are dismissed, Tiberius." I did what all people like me would do. I grunted and left the room with a hostile attitude. The people were all whispering at my presence obviously scared that I would do something to them. I shot them all a glare. A few of the weaklings gasped and I tried hard not to laugh out loud. The judges called the next person who had to show their skills. With a population of 1,200,000 there is a lot of kids but not enough time to train them and get them ready for the reaping day which is tomorrow. People will be able to volunteer for the reaping if they get a high enough score. Kids who go to the games are lucky because only two of about 650,000 kids will go. But for the first time in over 50 years four kids will be able to go and they're voted on so the amount of your names being reaped depends on who votes for you the most out of everyone. Of course that doesn't mean we can't still volunteer which I'm sure everybody will try to do, unless I get voted for. Nobody wants to mess with me the strongest male in District Two. My parents were never around when I was a little kid. My mind suddenly gets a flashback.

_The man staggers into the room. He is very drunk and that is never a good thing. My mom died in childbirth and my father beat me and said it was all of my fault. He grabs me by my arm and takes off his belt. Then he forces me onto the bed. I already knew what was going to happen. My father raised the belt over my backside and started beating it. "You think life is just a big joke don't you?" I have learned not to cry because that would fuel him even more. But I can't help having a scared voice "No! I don't think it is a big joke!" "Then how come your mother died then?" I couldn't help it when he was finished that I started crying missing my mom's gentle attitude and loving personality._

If I ever do have children I will never beat them. I will become like my mother to them and love them. Then I go to bed in the community home.

The next morning I woke up a little later than usual. There wasn't any noise coming from the main room surprisingly. Then it hit me. Today was the day of the reaping! I hurriedly dressed myself and ate breakfast. Then I put on my shoes dashing all the way to the town square. Then they called the names. "Tiberius Golinski." I stepped forward when they called my name. They were relieved to see that someone like me was obviously going to win the games.

* * *

**District 2 POV Matthew Davis (17)**

_SLICE! BLOCK! DEFLECT! SLASH!_

When the first dummy's right arm fell off, the fourth one's head fell off neatly truncated from the neck. "Excellent job, Matthew!" My trainer Alexander said. I continued to hack and slash at the remaining dummies when they were nothing but body parts strewn all over the floor in less than a minute. I straightened my gaze to my instructor and bowed my head. Then I picked up a spear and hurled it over 400 meters into the bullseye at the other end of the gymnasium. _WHOOSH! _It landed dead into the wall inside the bullseye. I remembered the first time I threw the spear when I was five years old. It landed in the thigh of the dummy. "Excellent. You are ready for this years hunger games." Alexander said to me.

The next morning I got up early and watched t.v. They have some really funny shows on here. I click the channel and watch the news. The news stated that their will be forty eight tributes as well as they have to vote for their tributes. Blah Blah Blah. Just the usual shit that comes on when the quarter quell comes online. People say that before Panem had the Hunger Games they would show the outside world news to everyone. However that stopped 100 years ago when the rebellion came around. Now they don't show anything outside of our districts because of that.

About two hours later I had gone to the reaping. When the mayor finished the treaty, the capitol escort came up on the stage and said "Ladies first!" Then she put her hand into the reaping ball and pulled the girl's name out. "Natasha Collins." Uh Oh. This chick is no ordinary Career. She has trained her whole life but the thing is that she is 8' 7". Most people don't grow more than seven feet tall in their lifetime.

* * *

**District 2 POV Natasha Collins (18)**

I see the other tributes and shake my head. They might be able to stand a chance against me but I will kill the lot of them. I'm actually excited to kill all the pathetic 12 year olds in these years games. The best part is that there are twice as many kids this year not the usual 24. I'm hoping to get at least 20 kills. This years games are in the bag. I am going to win this years hunger games and bring pride to my district. The other girl is reaped and she seems cool enough. Too bad I'll have to kill her unless someone else gets to her first. However we don't have time as the peacekeepers lead us to the train that will take us to the Capitol in an instant. We are there in no longer than half an hour. You see since District 2 is the Masonry/Military district we are one of the larges districts in Panem. Since of course everybody voted for me we will have another victor yet again.

**Well that was certainly awesome to write. Please review my stories. It only takes a minute.**


End file.
